


Оздоровительные процедуры

by 104_tarsiers, AlGhoul, grand_theft_karma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_theft_karma/pseuds/grand_theft_karma
Summary: Эд помогает раненому Освальду принять ванну и предлагает альтернативные методы лечения...





	Оздоровительные процедуры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/gifts).
  * A translation of [Recuperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904474) by [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/pseuds/littlehollyleaf). 



— Меня можно отдать и можно украсть, но нельзя удержать. Для одного я бесполезен, для двоих — благословение. Что я такое?

Уголки губ Освальда поползли было вверх, но он заставил их опуститься и помотал головой. Дать Эду хоть на миг заподозрить, что Освальд стал привыкать к загадкам и даже разделять это пристрастие, было бы недопустимым просчетом. Тем более сейчас, когда их силы столь неравны: раны, полученные Освальдом при бегстве от Галавана, были далеки от заживления.

По большей части Освальд мог поддерживать чувство собственного достоинства на приемлемом уровне. Раны от пуль и другие повреждения вынуждали его двигаться медленней, но в целом он мог позаботиться о себе.

За одним печальным исключением. Мытьё.

Из-за хромоты Освальду всегда было сложно забираться в ванну и выбираться из неё. Сейчас же, как ни стыдно было это признать, эта задача оказалась невыполнимой. Как минимум, в одиночку.

Что и стало причиной сложившейся ситуации: Эд позади него в ванне, такой длинный, что упирается ступнями в противоположный бортик, а сам он лежит, практически прижавшись к груди Эда.

Справедливости ради, несмотря на интимность происходящего, Эд действовал с отстранённостью медика. Он деловито и аккуратно придал им обоим нужное положение, а смущение, возникшее было, когда они раздевались, скоро прогнали методичные движения намыленной мочалки. К тому времени, как Эд принялся умело втирать шампунь в слишком долго обделенные вниманием волосы Освальда, напряжение почти спало. Эд стал напевать колыбельную Гертруды, и Освальд обнаружил, что подпевает.

Освальд впервые делил с кем-то ванну с тех пор, как был ребёнком. Мало что в настоящем напоминало его детство, но песенка, плеск воды, мягкая пена и прикосновения заботливых рук буквально на миг пробудили воспоминания о тех куда более счастливых и невинных годах.

Наверное поэтому он чуть не улыбнулся загадке Эда. Наверное.

— Сдаётесь? — в голосе Эда звенел уже знакомый Освальду ребяческий восторг.

Освальд повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы разглядеть половину ухмылки Эда и один блестящий от радостного волнения глаз. Он уже знал, насколько этот блеск обманчив.

Он вспомнил их с Эдом первую встречу — кажется, она произошла тысячу лет назад. Тогда имя "Эдвард Нигма" было просто словами, которые тут же вылетели из головы. Эд подбежал к нему с загадкой и какой-то чушью про пингвинов, и глаза его блестели точно так же.

Освальд тогда счёл этот блеск признаком глупости, а Эда — идиотом. Он склонен был считать Эда идиотом даже когда очнулся и увидел, что Эд, с ангельским выражением лица, склонился над ним и протягивает ему стакан с дурацкой полосатой соломинкой. А потом Эд, продолжая невинно улыбаться, заговорил об убийстве. И засмеялся.

Позже, когда они развлекались с очаровательным мистером Леонардом, на лице Эда снова проступила незамутнённая радость. И не исчезла, даже когда в глаза ему брызнула кровь, собираясь каплями на ресницах. С такой же радостью Эд пел с Освальдом под фортепьяно, или готовил их любимые блюда — оказалось, что они любят одно и то же.

Итак — блеск был обманчив. И мог означать что угодно, от «Я испёк пончики с ананасами на десерт!» до «Я придумал для тебя самую извращённую пытку!». Если и был способ отличить одно от другого, Освальд ещё не успел его освоить.

Видеть этот блеск, будучи полностью во власти Эда, было жутко. Или волнующе.

Не желая демонстрировать ни одну из этих эмоций, Освальд закатил глаза, изображая скуку.

— Просвети же меня, — хмыкнул он.

Кончик языка Эда скользнул по губам, улыбка стала шире, и Освальд понял, что совершил ошибку. Или нет. Возможно, он знал, с чем связывается. Возможно, он сам этого хотел. В конце концов, загадка была не так уж сложна, и, когда Эд наклонился вперед, Освальд обнаружил, что подаётся навстречу.

Меня можно отдать и можно украсть, но нельзя удержать. Для одного я бесполезен, для двоих - благословение. Что я такое?

Поцелуй.

Их губы соприкоснулись, и Освальд вцепился в край ванны. Всё тело напряглось в ожидании. Учитывая, насколько изобретателен был Эд в пытках, сложно было предугадать его сексуальные пристрастия.

Боль — определенно.  
Унижение? Наверняка.  
Выживет ли Освальд?  
Неизвестно.

Пожалуй, дело было не в желании. Дело было в том, что Освальд сдался. За последнее время бессчётное множество людей подвергло его насилию, и он подозревал, что и Эд вот-вот присоединится к этому множеству. Это был только вопрос времени, что бы ни говорил сам Эд — таков уж был новый стиль жизни Освальда.

Правда, Освальд предпочел бы, чтобы Эд воспользовался им как-то иначе. Старые добрые пытки, к примеру, в которых у Освальда был богатый опыт. Его сексуальный опыт был... несколько меньшим.

Эд один раз целомудренно чмокнул Освальда в губы и отстранился. Сказать, что Освальд был изумлен, значит не сказать ничего.

— Простите, не удержался, — под взглядом Освальда Эд прикусил нижнюю губу. — Не волнуйтесь, это всего лишь загадка, — он пожал плечами и снова откинулся назад. — Я знаю, что вам такое не интересно.  
— Я... - Освальд моргнул и слегка разжал стиснувшие бортик пальцы, чтобы ещё немного развернуться. — Я не... Какое... С чего... Почему ты это сказал?

Эд слегка наклонил голову и неопределённо улыбнулся, от чего замешательство Освальда только усилилось.

— Наблюдательность. Вы очень могущественный человек, мистер Пингвин. У вас могло быть множество сексуальных партнеров.

Такое заявление прозвучало бы крайне бесцеремонно и подобострастно, исходи оно от кого угодно другого. Но Эд был способен завести беседу на любую неловкую, интимную или запретную тему, и часто говорил о крайне странных вещах как о чём-то повседневном. Только когда такой разговор заканчивался, Освальд осознавал его необычность, и то далеко не сразу.

«Видимо, — подумал Освальд, — сейчас как раз такой случай».

— Особенно когда вы были главой преступного мира, — продолжил Эд. — То есть, — короткий смешок, блеск белых зубов, — вы были королем Готэма, все мечтали вам угодить. Я знаю, что у других были любовницы. Это, — он взмахнул рукой и закатил глаза, — всегда создавало массу проблем на работе. Гнев отвергнутой женщины страшнее ада, всё такое. Или отвергнутого мужчины. Преступления на почве ревности бывают... — Он наморщил нос, но неясно было, от восторга или от отвращения, — очень неопрятными. И между мисс Муни и детективом Буллоком определенно что-то было, они даже не скрывались, все про них знали, — теперь и в его тоне, и в его гримасе сквозила явная неприязнь, не без удовольствия отметил Освальд. Эд с Буллоком тоже не ладил.

— Но я отошел от темы, — он перевел взгляд на Освальда. — Я говорю, что вы, — он указал на Освальда пальцем, — ничего... не позволяли себе. Ни разу.

— И ты это точно знаешь, да? — уточнил Освальд. Эд преподнес догадку как непреложную истину, и из-за его самоуверенности с ним хотелось поспорить. Хотя вообще-то он был абсолютно прав.

— Я знаю, что паппарацци Готэма так же беспринципны, как наши политики, — невозмутимо ответил Эд. — Сексуальный скандал с участием Пингвина? Это была бы сенсация. Если бы кто-нибудь хотя бы взял вас за руку, поверьте, все бы об этом услышали.

Справедливое замечание.

Любопытно было также, что Эд следил не только за новостями об Освальде, но и за отсутствием новостей о нем. Мало кто взялся бы изучать жизнь Освальда с таким тщанием. Мало кто вообще потратил бы время на её изучение. И, в самом деле, фанат был последним, что Освальд рассчитывал приобрести, взойдя на трон. Он не понимал, стоит ему чувствовать себя польщённым или встревожиться (это ощущение уже не раз посещало его с тех пор, как он проснулся в квартире Эда). Есть определённая разница между фанатом и сталкером.

— Для целомудрия может быть множество причин, — продолжил Эд увлечённо, — но если воспользоваться бритвой Оккама и принять самое простое решение за верное, то, насколько я понимаю, вы просто... — он раскрыл ладонь, как бы говоря «вуаля!» — не склонны к этому.

Повисла пауза. Освальд обдумывал, чем можно опровергнуть этот вывод.

— Хм, — сказал он наконец.

— Я неправ?

Голос Эда, — что было очень приятно слышать, — дрогнул, и тонкие морщины появились между бровей. Эд крайне редко в чем бы то ни было ошибался, и теперь Освальд с удовольствием наблюдал, как он борется с осознанием собственной небезупречности.

К сожалению, на самом деле Эд и на этот раз не ошибся. Совсем. Не то чтобы Освальд был противником плотских наслаждений, нет, он был не прочь доставить себе удовольствие. Просто большую часть времени он не испытывал такого желания, и уж точно не видел смысла заниматься чем-то подобным с партнёром. Но когда ему приходилось это объяснять, ему отвечали неверием, презрением, а то и насилием.  
Возможно, Эд станет первым, кто среагирует по-другому? Судя по его поведению, такой шанс был, но, в конце концов, Освальд решил не рисковать и просто помотал головой. На секунду Эд снова засиял, но оценил выражение лица Освальда, и улыбка угасла.

— Ох, простите меня, — сказал он и с тихим плеском опустил руку в воду. — Я не хотел вас обидеть.

Освальд лучше других знал, что внешность обманчива, но сочувствие на лице Эда казалось искренним. Как будто Эду правда не всё равно. Как будто Освальд в самом деле что-то значит.

Никто на Освальда так не смотрел, с тех пор, как...

Как...

И она больше... никогда больше...

Когда Эд в последний раз смотрел на него так, Освальд был совершенно разбит и, сквозь слёзы, делился с ним детскими воспоминаниями, о которых никогда никому не собирался рассказывать. Ну, разве что Джиму Гордону, когда-нибудь.

Сейчас Освальд решил не быть таким искренним. Он и так был слишком уязвим.

— Ты меня не обидел, — сказал он и отвернулся, чтобы выражение лица Эда перестало его искушать.

Повисло молчание, не напряжённое, — все подозрения Освальда пока что развеялись, — но и не то чтобы дружеское. Освальд задумался, не пора ли заканчивать с ванной. В самом деле, он уже вымыт.

Он собрал немного мыльной пены в пригоршню. Приятно держать в руках что-то нежное и чистое. Это ему всегда нравилось в ванных — чистота. Погрузившись в воду, отделившись от крови и ужасов внешнего мира, он мог поверить, что и сам он невинен. На какое-то время.

Он поднес пену к губам, но ничего больше сделать не успел. Дуновение пощекотало его щеку: дыхание Эда подхватило пузырьки и понесло их по воздуху, некоторые полопались из-за холода, но некоторые долетели до воды.

Эд рассмеялся. Освальд наклонился вперёд, и пальцы Эда осторожно сомкнулись на его плечах.

— Известно, что эндорфины значительно ускоряют процесс заживления.

Освальд не сразу понял, что Эд продолжил их предыдущий разговор, а когда понял — недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Друг, — сказал он, чувствуя себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы проявить расположение. — Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить? Я не эксперт, но по-моему загадки и научные факты обычно неэффективны.  
— Да, но, — Эд понизил голос до шёпота, горячие слова проникли Освальду в ухо, отозвались дрожью. По его шее пробежали мурашки, — Вы же не обычный человек, так, мистер Пингвин?

Освальд задохнулся от изумления: лесть и то, с каким подчёркнутым уважением Эд использовал его кличку, очевидная жажда Эда оказать услугу — сочетание всего этого оказалось неожиданно действенным. Никогда в жизни Освальд не считал себя сексуально привлекательным, и никогда не оказывался объектом чьего-то желания, что бы ни утверждала его мама. Никогда до этого дня. Это было невероятно. И восхитительно.

— Ну, — Освальд закашлялся, во рту неожиданно пересохло. — Если ты считаешь, что это поможет мне вылечиться, то...

В дополнительных приглашениях Эд не нуждался. Его правая рука скользнула вниз по телу Освальда, нырнула под воду и коснулась его бедра. Эд потерся носом об ухо Освальда, уткнулся ему в волосы и глубоко вдохнул.

— О, не только вылечиться.

Он обнял Освальда другой рукой, прижал ладонь к его груди, тщательно избегая ран на ребрах, и подтянул его поближе. Мгновением раньше легкость, с которой Эд это сделал, испугала бы Освальда— она бы подтверждала его подозрения. Но сейчас Освальд, как ни парадоксально, чувствовал себя в безопасности. Им не воспользовались - о нём позаботились.

Рука Эда коснулась внутренней стороны его бедра и остановилась, не пытаясь схватить или даже тронуть член. Большим пальцем Эд слегка пошевеливал воду между его ногами. Медленно и нежно. Поцелуи, когда Эд перешел к ним, были такими же — влажные легкие прикосновения к щеке. Все это было очень... мило. До тошноты мило, если честно, особенно после нескольких долгих минут одного и того же. Безопасная нежность быстро превратилась в скуку. Что ж. Похоже, это и всё.

Освальд разочарованно вздохнул, и, как нарочно, именно в этот момент Эд вцепился зубами Освальду в шею. Вздох обернулся сдавленным вскриком, в ответ на который Эд только крепче стиснул зубы. Освальд застонал и задергался, но вырваться не удавалось. Наверное, трусливо было бы отменить приглашение, но, чёрт, это было больно. Ничуть не похоже на те блага, которые Эд так застенчиво обещал.

Когда на языке у Освальда уже вертелось слово «сдаюсь», Эд, наконец, отпустил его. Кожа в месте укуса покраснела. Воздух обжёг шею холодом, но была это знакомая и желанная боль, не то что внезапное нападение Эда. Освальд прерывисто выдохнул. Пора с этим заканчивать, подумал он, и сказать другу, что в соблазнении тот не слишком искусен. Но не успел он открыть рот, как Эд снова зашептал ему на ухо.

— Я уверен, что от тебя, мой дорогой Пингвин, не ускользнуло, — Освальд заметил и переход на «ты», и слова «мой дорогой», — то, что ты находишься в довольно... рискованном положении. - Эд хихикнул. - От меня вот не ускользнуло.

Освальду показалось, что вода внезапно остыла.

— Я имею в виду, я могу сделать с тобой что угодно. Абсолютно что угодно. И как ты меня остановишь?

Освальд замер, оценивая свои возможности, и возможности эти оказались до отчаяния ограничены. Откажись он сразу от предложения Эда, у него были бы шансы сбежать. Сейчас, когда Эд обнимал его, пришлось бы драться, а на это он был неспособен.

Эд всё запланировал с самого начала? Миленькая загадка, невинный поцелуй, то, как непринуждённо он себя вёл — просто хитрая ловушка, чтобы заманить Освальда сюда, как ягнёнка на заклание? Или, скорее, как птицу в клетку.

Он обругал себя за то, как легко был обманут. Он поверил, что он в безопасности, что Эду не всё равно. Чем он думал? Эд сам сказал ему, разве нет? — человек должен отвечать только за себя.

Но нет. Эд помог ему. Накормил. Одел. Утешил. Не могла же вся эта доброта быть фальшивкой? Или могла?

— До сих пор я не причинял тебе вреда. И сказал, что не причиню, — продолжил Эд, он что, ёбаный телепат? — Но мы с тобой оба знаем — люди лгут...

Пальцы Эда впились Освальду в бедро. Дышать стало трудней, воздух покидал легкие короткими рывками.

— Значит, ты не можешь быть уверен, не так ли?

— Эд, я не...

— Тише!

Эд наклонился и прижался щекой к щеке Освальда. Освальд почувствовал, как губы Эда растягиваются в улыбке.

— Ты слышишь? — спросил Эд и тут же продолжил, не дав Освальду даже начать формулировать ответ. — О боже. Твоё сердце бьётся очень быстро.

Что-то надавило Освальду на грудь слева - Эд положил свою ладонь прямо над его сердцем.

— Ты ужасно возбужден... или ужасно боишься.

В этом, значит, дело? У Эда стоял на страх? Пожалуй, с этим можно было работать. Освальд очень, очень хорошо умел бояться.

— Или... — Эд снова заговорил, то ли игнорируя собственное возбуждение, то ли смакуя его. — Знаешь, что я думаю?

Эд сделал паузу, достаточно долгую, чтобы Освальд успел ответить. Освальд не пытался показаться смелей, чем был, и сдержать дрожь в голосе — пусть Эд увидит, до чего он напуган. Может, Эду этого хватит. Может, он отпустит Освальда.

— Нет... не знаю.

— Думаю, — снова этот восторженный тон, — что люди, которые живут так, как ты. Во тьме. В крови и грязи.

Говоря это, Эд медленно выводил ногтем круг на груди Освальда.

— Всегда сражаясь, чтобы оставаться на шаг впереди своих врагов. Никогда не зная, когда и где ждать удара. Никогда. Не находясь. В безопасности.

Рука Эда остановилась, и все ногти разом впились в кожу Освальда.

— Думаю, такие люди нуждаются в страхе. Думаю, им нравится страх. Это то, что заставляет их чувствовать себя живыми. Я думаю...

Другая рука Эда передвинулась от бедра Освальда к промежности.

— Это единственное...

Ногти Эда скользнули по яйцам, и сердце Освальда вздрогнуло, а некоторые другие части тела неожиданно начали набухать.

— Что действительно…

Ладонь Эда обхватила член Освальда.

— Возбуждает их, — закончил Эд. Его рука задвигалась в твёрдом и устойчивом ритме, и Освальд глубоко задышал в такт — вниз, вверх, вниз.

Его сердце продолжало неистово колотиться о ребра прямо под меткой, которую Эд выцарапал на его коже. Чёткий болезненный круг — напоминание о том, что Эд всецело контролировал происходящее. Эд, с его пугающе ребяческой жаждой крови, который хихикает, как школьник, когда наносит смертельный удар. Который заманил Освальда в ванну и без усилий мог его утопить. Эд, чьи желания и поведение Освальд больше не способен был ни угадать, ни предсказать, ни использовать.

Да, страх был реален. Бесконтролен. Всепоглощающ. Страх делал его гиперчувствительным. Прохладный воздух казался ледяным, тёплая вода обжигала кожу. Ногти Эда превратились в остро отточенные клинки, и от каждого движения его руки по телу проносился огонь.

Сквозь шум крови в уши Освальда просочился смех, и он скорее представил, чем почувствал, как Эд запрокинул голову от восторга. Развернуться, когда твое тело так прижато, сложно, но Освальду удалось повернуть голову и поймать взгляд Эда, увидеть, как поднимаются его брови, а губы складываются в самодовольной улыбке. От такой наглости Освальд скрипнул зубами, но злость лишь усилила поднимавшуюся внутри тела волну. Его бёдра двигались в одном ритме с рукой Эда. Он из последних сил попытался выдумать какой-нибудь план, но оказался бессилен, так что закрыл глаза и отдался на волю чувств.

Когда царапины на груди перестали болеть, это принесло не облегчение, а разочарование — нет, нет, он почти кончил! Ему просто нужно чуть больше боли. Чуть-чуть больше опасности. Он был готов умолять, если то было необходимо, но Эд избавил его от позора — он положил руку Освальду на шею и сжал пальцы.

Страх обернулся паникой, Освальд вскинул руки и инстинктивно вцепился ногтями в препятствие, но Эд был неподвижен как камень. От нехватки воздуха закружилась голова. Освальд стал — попытался — отбиваться и смог несколько раз лягнуть Эда. Точнее, слегка дернуть ногой.

— Чем сильней ты сопротивляешься, — спокойно сказал Эд, — тем больше кислорода ты тратишь. Поэтому я не советую бороться.

Тем временем рука на члене Освальда не останавливалась. Двигалась быстрее. Сжимала крепче. Белые пятна заплясали у Освальда перед глазами, и он отказался от попыток освободиться. Теперь он не понимал, чего хочет больше — кончить или провалиться в темную пустоту. Он мог только закрыть глаза и молиться, чтобы какой-то из этих оргазмов все же настиг его.

— Хороший мальчик…

Слова доносились откуда-то издалека, и только тёплое прикосновение рта к виску и движение губ дали Освальду понять, что это на самом деле Эд говорит.

— Такой хороший мальчик.

Освальд редко слышал похвалу, тем более, высказанную с такой нежностью. Она пробудила в нем новое чувство, в котором он страстно нуждался. Его тело застыло, и в это мгновение Эд убрал руку с его горла.

Все стало прекрасно, ослепительно реальным. Мир Освальда сжался до сладкого глотка столь желанного воздуха, а грохочущие волны оргазма накатывали одна за другой. Все тело сотрясалось, и после каждого отчаянного, захлебывающегося вдоха из горла вырывался негромкий всхлип.

Но и это закончилось, и по телу Освальда разлилась теплая, чудесная тяжесть. Эд все медленней и медленней ласкал его член, и Освальд всё глубже и глубже погружался в умиротворение. Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Поэтому он и не сопротивлялся, а улёгся поудобней, уткнулся головой в шею Эда и стал ждать, пока дыхание выровняется.

Он не мог не отметить абсурдность ситуации — прижиматься к человеку, который только что пытался тебя задушить. Наверное, это всплеск эндорфинов, который обещал, — и обеспечил, — Эд, лишил его способности ясно мыслить. Или, может, дело было в том, что возбуждение Эда растаяло, и рука, которая только что мучала член Освальда, вынырнула из воды. Но Освальд больше не ощущал никакой опасности.

— Огонь погас... — напевал Эд. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Освальда и сооружал некое подобие прически. — Ничто не может согреть меня так, как любовь моей матери...

Когда Эд добрался до припева, Освальд почувствовал, что достаточно расслабился и готов снова взять себя под контроль. Он потянулся, выгибая спину и поджимая пальцы ног, и приятное напряжение наполнило его мышцы.

— Чувствуете себя лучше? — спросил Эд.

Освальд обернулся и увидел совершенно невинное выражение лица — уголок рта слегка изогнут, брови приподняты. Эд явно не нуждался в ответе. Он выглядел так, словно ничего хоть сколько-то необычного между ними не произошло, как будто ему нечего объяснять. Освальд и сам засомневался в произошедшем. Человек рядом с ним не способен был вызвать тот парализующий страх. Возможно, причиной страха была паранойя, а сам Эд не представлял никакой угрозы. Освальд потёр рукой шею и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на след укуса. Тот всё ещё болел. Доказательство существования того, что скрывалось под личиной доктора Джекилла. Возможно, угрозу Эд представлял.

— Вы ужасный человек, мистер Нигма, — произнёс он вместо ответа.

— Спасибо, — Эд широко улыбнулся. Улыбка Чеширского кота, хищная и манящая.

И медленно, очень медленно Освальд улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
